


Time to Talk

by Bestbuds55



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Episode 8, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, jealous!Kurosawa, meeting the best friend, the moment that’s been living rent free in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: Kurosawa tripped over a bike when he saw them together. He doesn't like that Adachi is close to a guy he doesn't even know.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	Time to Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Hey I’m back again! I still have a few more ideas that I want to write out before I’m ready to move on from the show. Even though it’s been more then a month already. Lol, hope everyone enjoys.

Adachi didn't have any dating experience whatsoever and Kurosawa hadn't minded that! He'd instigated they go out together anyways and Adachi had never smiled this much in his life. It had been hard sleeping last night because he kept thinking about walking around holding hands with Kurosawa. In public! Would Kurosawa mind that he wanted to do that on their first outing? Adachi felt so bold for even dreaming about it, he was so excited!

Adachi was in fact so excited to go on this date with Kurosawa, he changed his shirt 4 different times to ensure he had his best one on and would look good for the experience. He even put on his best and softest sweater vest in case they accidentally brushed up against one another. It was more expensive then most of his other clothing put together, a birthday gift from his mom for turning 30. He'd yet to wear it, and hoped Kurosawa liked the way it looked on him. 

The doorbell rang and his heart jumped in his chest, he didn't expect Kurosawa to be so early! He desperately reached up and tugged at his own hair. It was probably messy from changing so many times. Oh god, should he just call this whole thing off? He sucked in a deep breath and only let it out when his head felt light. Adachi shook his entire body and bounced on his heels. It was just answering the door, he could do this. Kurosawa would smile at him, and that would make him smile back. It was that easy. No need to over think it.

With all of his courage, Adachi opened his door with his eyes closed, unwilling to see how much better Kurosawa dressed compared to him for a simple outing. Three seconds passed of awkward silence instead of greeting. Adachi felt so confused he opened his eyes, thinking the other man might have turned and left the moment he saw him. 

The man hadn't left, and was just staring awkwardly. Except it wasn't Kurosawa, it was Tsuge? Which was very strange because Tsuge never visited him. The guy barely left his house! If he was here than it had to be about something serious. Adachi gritted his teeth and ignored the pang of disappointment sent straight from his heart. Oh, this wouldn't ruin their first not date, would it? It probably would; he should call Kurosawa and tell him something came up.

The thought that Tsuge hated being out and about was what made him turn with a pout and look down onto the street. It was only about 15 minutes from when Kurosawa had said he would pick him up, he was probably already on his way. Adachi almost did a double take when he saw Kurosawa already wondering up the street towards them. Tsuge chose that moment to pitch forward and cling to Adachi with a wail. 

"I need your help Adachi!" Tsuge sobbed miserably and Adachi was torn between consoling his friend and panicking about Kurosawa seeing this. 

For the two of them being loners and anti-social people, they had always been touchy-feely with one another. It had never been a problem and quite comforting to have a friend who would hug him at any given opportunity. Tsuge had told him it's because Adachi was like his cute younger brother when they were in college and he hadn't appreciated that comment then. Adachi was the older one between the two of them. If anything Tsuge was the clingy and still distant younger brother. 

Kurosawa tripped over a bike outside in shock at the sight of Tsuge still clinging desperately onto Adachi's shoulders. Tsuge nuzzled his face into Adachi's neck, probably trying to wipe his tears almost away. Adachi's attention was solely on Kurosawa, blinking in shock as the man he wanted to be on a date with witnessed this. He gulped loudly, panic setting in. Would this ruin things?

Instead of breaking away from Tsuge, he ended up calling over in a desperate voice. "It's not what it looks like!" 

Adachi felt ridiculous for having to shout such a thing, considering he was just consoling a friend. Was that too much? Would Kurosawa want to run away from this weird situation and never look back? Adachi kind of wanted to do that.

Kurosawa seem to get to his feet back underneath him at that and rushed to Adachi's side. Tsuge had finally let go of him with the commotion and back up about a foot. This gave Kurosawa the opportunity to slid in front of Adachi, making sure to separate the old friends. What was going on? Adachi felt very confused all the sudden. Kurosawa was acting very strange.

He grabbed a hold of Kurosawa's wrist, not wanting him to do some thing crazy. He never seen Kurosawa act like this, but also barely knew the man outside of work. Was he always this jealous? Surely Adachi would have picked up on it before if he was. Also, what did Kurosawa even have to be jealous of? Adachi would hug him back if Kurosawa hugged him too! Oh god, now he was blushing.

Kurosawa glanced back at Adachi at probably the worst moment, and no doubt saw how embarrassingly red his face was. Adachi could practically hear the grind of Kurosawa's teeth at that. Adachi went from having a loose hold on Kurosawa's wrist and flat out encasing himself around the arm. This was embarrassing, but he was completely sure that Kurosawa was going to do something crazy like take a swing at Tsuge. 

The man was nearly a shut in, and definitely his best friend. Tsuge might never talk to him again if Kurosawa gave him a black eye. He hadn't even done something like visit Adachi in years now. He didn't want to lose a friend. Adachi might have let out a little whimper that made Kurosawa stiffen oddly, and glance at how Adachi was clinging to him. 

Adachi took the opportunity to try and pull Kurosawa back farther, but it didn't really. Work. For one thing, there wasn't really anywhere for them to go unless Adachi opened his door again after it had closed in the commotion. And two, Kurosawa was apparently heavy. The hand on Kurosawa at least gave Adachi the (somewhat unwanted) opportunity to read his thoughts. 

'Just who is this guy? Adachi didn't jump when he touched him! He doesn't work with us, I'm sure of it. A friend from somewhere else or is this guy just bothering him and Adachi's too nice to say anything? Shit, what should I do? Someone has to say something or I'm gonna do something crazy!' Kurosawa sounded panicked and upset even inside his own head. Adachi hated that he was the cause of that.

He took a deep breath and begin to explain things the best he could. It was the least he could do, if Kurosawa was that worried. Besides, if this thing between them was going to work, then Kurosawa would have to meet him eventually anyways.

"Kurosawa, this is my best friend Tsuge. Sorry, I didn't know he was coming today. We've been close since college." Adachi introduced, trying to make sure his voice didn't squeak from how anxious he was currently feeling. Couldn't everyone just be friends? And what did Kurosawa mean by being this angry over someone touching Adachi? 

His words only seemed to make Kurosawa more upset. His posture seemed to stiffen farther and though he nodded at Tsuge, the air was still thick with something uncomfortable. Tension probably.

'He just drops by unannounced on Adachi's days off? Best friend? And please don't rely on him instead of me. I would do anything to be the one you always think about, instead of this guy!' Kurosawa practically freaked inside his head. 

Adachi jolted towards him out of instinct and then let go completely. He felt bad for hearing these jealous thoughts, because there was no way he'd ever say that out loud. Kurosawa was good and kind, and put together. He deserved privacy for something that was clearly throwing him off.

Adachi took another deep breath and glanced at both Kurosawa's face and Tsuge's. Nothing was coming out of standing outside in the cold like this. They could at least work out their differences somewhere warmer.

"Let's all go inside and sit down. It's, ah- cold out this morning." Adachi stuttered, feeling unsure of what he'd do if either refused. The excuse was weak at best, it wasn't cold out in the slightest. 

Tsuge nodded easily, probably hating being outside in the first place and Adachi noted that he could once again hear the physical grind of Kurosawa's teeth. Like he hadn't calm down at all. He thankfully didn't protest to going inside though, so Adachi didn't have to pitch himself off the balcony or something drastic like that.

Everyone quietly walked inside and sat around Adachi's small table with no more words. What was even happening? The thick tense seemed to only follow them inside. Kurosawa sat way close to Adachi and he couldn't seem to avoid touching him. He quickly cleared his throat and looked at Tsuge practically begging him to speak. His friend remain silent and Adachi felt just a bit more nervous every second that ticked by. What else could he say?

"So Kurosawa, this is my friend from college Tsuge. And Tsuge this is Kurosawa my-." He cut himself off while reintroducing. His throat was suddenly dry and his legs jittery. He wanted to bounce in place and scratch at his arms at the same time. Anything to get rid of this burst of unpleasant adrenaline. 

What was he supposed to introduce Kurosawa as? A colleague didn't quite cut it, but he hasn't exactly confirmed being boyfriends yet? Was it too soon for that? Adachi nervously chewed on his lip and took a glance over at Kurosawa who still looked angry. Less angry, but angry nonetheless. Adachi missed his smile.

Kurosawa decided to make his own move and grabbed a hold of Adachi's hand tightly. He ran his thumb soothingly over the top and across the knuckles. Oh, the panic must have really been showing on his face. Their hands touching also seem to do wonders for Kurosawa's mood all of the sudden. Like Adachi hadn't been hanging off of him while they were outside.

Kurosawa turned to Tsuge again. "Nice to meet you to Tsuge, I am Adachi's boyfriend." He said with no hesitation. 

It really seemed to drop all the tension in the room and Tsuge took it all in stride, nodding at the comment. Adachi had already told him over the phone about what had been going on with Kurosawa lately anyways. The novelist had even said that Kurosawa was into him! 

"Sorry to interrupt, I should have checked if he was busy before showing up." Tsuge said, bowing slightly towards Kurosawa. Adachi thought the bow unnecessary, but Tsuge tended to be overdramatic like that, especially when it came to apologizing. At least Kurosawa   
finally stop acting like he was the enemy.

"It's okay Tsuge. Is there something wrong? You never show up here." Adachi asked, curious now that the tension had drained. Tsuge lifted his head up and then down. Opened his mouth and then closed it. He adjusted his glasses and sighed unhappily. 

"There's this boy." Tsuge started and stopped, but that was enough that he caught the other two's attention. Adachi patiently waiting for more words to come, but Kurosawa took initiative.

"A boy that you like?" Kurosawa asked, simple enough. It's probably best that he doesn't know his mind betrays his cool exterior to Adachi. 

'He's really gay and doesn't see how perfect Adachi is? I'm happy he doesn't see it, but also kind of insulted. Or do they often talk about things like boys together?' Kurosawa silently debates to himself. Adachi has to try not to choke at being called perfect.

"You're the Kurosawa who works with Adachi, right? I've heard a lot about you. I'm glad you two are together, could you give some advice on how to talk to someone you like?" Tsuge said genuinely. Kurosawa seemed to like that.

'Adachi has been talking about me? That's so cute! I'm so happy!' Kurosawa's thoughts danced excitedly.

Adachi snorted loudly and finally pulled his hand back from Kurosawa's hold. At least he wasn't in such a bad mood anymore. That means they could work on Tsuge's problem next and then go out on their date! Not that he hadn't just been excited to see Kurosawa on a day where he regularly wouldn't, but Adachi still badly wanted to go out on that date. 

His first date with his boyfriend. He re-grabbed Kurosawa's hand for the comfort of holding it and Kurosawa smiled brightly at him in return. His boyfriend.


End file.
